In many applications for casters it is desirable that a caster include means for braking the wheel of the caster against rotation and means for simultaneously braking the caster yoke against rotation about the axis of the caster post.
An example of such prior art casters is illustrated in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,268, issued May 22, 1984. Another example of a prior art caster construction is illustrated in the U.S. Bolger Patent No. 3,828,392, issued Aug. 13, 1974.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Fontana Patent No. 4,348,784, issued Sept. 14, 1982; the U.S. Forbes Patent No. 2,494,696, issued Jan. 17, 1950; the U.S. Reinhards Pat. No. 3,890,669, issued June 24, 1975; the U.S. Jackson Pat. No. 2,484,094, issued Oct. 11, 1949; and the U.S. Crawford Pat. No. 3,388,419, issued June 18, 1968.
Attention is further directed to the U.S. Noelting et al. Pat. No. 2,709,828, issued June 7, 1955; the U.S. Fricke Pat. No. 3,571,842, issued Mar. 23, 1971; the U.S. Schroder Pat. No. 4,035,864, issued July 19, 1977; the U.S. McIntosch Pat. No. 2,081,594, issued May 25, 1937; the U.S. Mobus Pat. No. 3,162,888, issued Dec. 29, 1964 and the U.S. Fontana Patent No. 3,881,216, issued May 6, 1975.